


Caged

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Cages, D/s relationship, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Submissive Steve Rogers, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve had a new toy he wants to try. Bucky is more than happy to oblige.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 7 of my MCU kink bingo card!

Bucky looked at the contraption in Steve's hand dubiously. “Steve, are you sure you want to try this? It could be pretty painful if you get hard, from what I understand.”

Steve flushed slightly. “Yeah, well, that's part of the fun, you know? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't something that I really wanted to try, but if you're not comfortable with it--”

“I am,” Bucky interrupted him. “God, the thought of you in that thing is making me hard. But I just wanted to be sure that you're definitely gonna get something good out of it too.”

Steve gave him a small smile. “Believe me, I will.”

“Okay,” Bucky said, nodding. “When do you want to start?” 

Steve dropped to his knees and looked up at Bucky. “Whenever you want, Bucky,” he said, his tone sultry but submissive, and Bucky felt his half hard cock twitch. 

“Get up, Steve, I'm not playing with you on an empty stomach,” Bucky told him with a laugh, and Steve grinned, getting up and pulling Bucky in for a kiss. 

That night, after jerking each other off to extremely satisfying orgasms, Bucky picked up the cock cage from the bedside cabinet. Steve's eyes lit up when he saw it, and he grinned. “Yeah?”

“If that's okay with you?”

“It's better than okay,” Steve replied fervently. “Yeah, fucking do it, Buck. Want you to be in control.”

Bucky nodded and carefully put the cage on Steve's cock, locking it and placing the key next to the lamp where it wouldn't get knocked off the cabinet. “How does it feel?” he asked, concerned. 

Steve shrugged. “Feels fine. Kind of weird. I guess it won't be so fine when I get hard though.”

“You remember you can safe word out of it at any time?”

Steve gave Bucky a disbelieving look. “Well, yeah, obviously.”

“Good.” Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve softly. “Goodnight, Steve.”

“Night, Buck.”

***

The following morning, Bucky woke and stretched, before turning towards Steve, who was still sleeping. As he watched, Steve's eyes blinked open and he groaned. 

“Morning!” Bucky said with a yawn. 

“I can tell. Fuck,” Steve said with a laugh. “This is kind of intense.”

Bucky looked at him questioningly, and Steve pulled back the sheets to reveal his cock bulging against the metal bars of the cage. “You want me to take it off?” Bucky asked. 

Steve shook his head. “Definitely not. I'm just gonna get up and take a cold shower. You gonna make me wear it all day?”

“If you're okay with that.”

Steve kissed him. “Better than okay. Right, cold shower and hope I calm down!” He grinned cheekily at Bucky before walking awkwardly out of the room, and Bucky dropped his head back on the pillow with a groan. He didn't want to torture Steve too much too soon, so a cold shower was probably in order for him too. 

When Steve came back through, he was laughing. “Wow, pissing in this thing is kinda awkward, but I think it'll get easier.”

“Good.” Bucky got up and padded through to the bathroom, turning the shower to cold before stepping in. It was definitely going to be a long day. 

***

They had nowhere to be that day, and as much as Bucky wanted to go out and parade Steve around, he thought they should probably start slow. So instead they spend the day on the sofa, eating junk food and watching ridiculous movies with lots of explosions. However, when night came, Steve disappeared for a while to the bathroom to “freshen up” for bed. Bucky had been around Steve to know that was the code word for Steve's hygiene routine when he wanted Bucky to rim him, and he grinned. 

At length, Steve came back to the living room, and Bucky stood up, striding over to him and drawing him into a deep kiss. “I think I'm gonna fuck you tonight while you wear that cage,” he murmured against Steve's mouth. “What do you think?”

“Oh, god, Bucky, yes please,” Steve gasped, and Bucky grabbed his hand, pulling him through to the bedroom. Once there, they stripped quickly, and Bucky bit his lip at the sight of Steve's cock starting to strain against the cage. 

“Oh your back, baby,” Bucky told him. “On your back so I can eat out your ass and look at your cock in that cage at the same time.”

Steve moaned and did as he was told, lying on his back on the bed. He took hold of his knees and pulled them up so Bucky would have easy access to his ass. 

“Hmm, eager much?” Bucky said with a laugh. “Don't you worry, baby. I'm gonna look after you.” He knelt on the bed and grabbed hold of Steve's asscheeks, spreading them wide and blowing over his hole. Steve whined softly as Bucky leaned down and began to tongue at his ass. He interspersed licking with nibbling lightly and sucking at the wrinkled skin, teasing a little. 

“Buck, please,” Steve moaned, and Bucky grinned. He began licking and slurping at Steve's asshole, occasionally pushing his tongue inside. He could see Steve's cock straining against the confines of the cage and it made his own cock jump and leak against the sheets. 

Bucky grabbed the lube from the side and slicked up his fingers, pushing one in beside his tongue. He tonguefucked Steve until his tongue began to tire and Steve was a begging, whimpering mess, then sat back, concentrating on fingering Steve open. 

At the first brush of his fingers against Steve's prostate, Steve cried out loudly, babbling Bucky's name and a garbled string of curses. Bucky placed a kiss on his thigh. 

“You okay, baby?”

“Fuck, it _hurts_ ,” Steve groaned, and Bucky could see tears in his eyes. 

“You want it off?” Bucky asked, but Steve shook his head frantically. 

“Hurts good, feels so good, turning me on even more,” he managed, and Bucky had to lean up and kiss him. 

“You're doing so good for me, baby. You're so good. You see how hard you're making me?” Steve looked down at Bucky's cock and nodded. “I think you're ready for me now,” Bucky continued. “You want my cock inside you?”

“Please, Buck, please, need you to fuck me!”

Bucky nodded and covered his cock in lube, then positioned himself and began to push inside. “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock,” Bucky groaned. 

Steve dragged him down into a kiss as his hips met Steve's ass. “Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard.”

Bucky nodded, and began to fuck Steve at a punishing pace. He reached down to run his fingers against the bulge of Steve's cock through the bars of the cage, and Steve gasped. 

“I'm gonna come inside of you,” Bucky panted, “then I'm gonna unlock the cage and let you come too, but only if you're good.”

Steve nodded. “I'll be good, Bucky, I'll be so good, whatever you want just please please let me come!”

“Good boy. You're so good, Steve. I just want you to hold on until I take the cage off. Can you do that?” Steve nodded again and Bucky smiled at him. “So good.”

He began to fuck Steve harder, making the bed squeak ominously beneath them, and felt his orgasm start to build. 

“You gonna come inside me, Buck?” Steve asked, and Bucky grinned at him. 

“Yeah, fuck, Steve, I'm gonna come so hard inside you, gonna fill you up with my come then I'm gonna finger you while it drips out your ass. Oh fuck, Steve, coming, Steve, _Steve_!” he cried out as his orgasm overtook him and he came hard enough that his vision greyed out for a second. 

When he had caught his breath, he pulled out of Steve's ass and reached across to fetch the key. He unlocked the cage and carefully pulled it off, and Steve's cock sprang free, filling immediately. Bucky leaned down and swallowed Steve's cock as he thrust three fingers in his ass, rubbing at his prostate, and Steve howled as he came down Bucky's throat without warning. 

Bucky swallowed around him, then pulled off with one last lick. Steve grabbed hold of him and dragged him up the bed so he could kiss him. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Steve said at length, laughing. “I don't know that I'd want to do it that often, but every now and again, definitely.”

Bucky kissed him again. “All you have to do is ask, baby. You know that.”

“Shower and bed?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded. 

“You want company in the shower?”

“Always,” Steve replied with a smile, and Bucky followed him through to the bathroom. He might have had his doubts, but this forced chastity thing was definitely hot. 

He couldn't wait to explore it further, together with Steve.


End file.
